As a vehicular display device in the related art, a device described in Patent Document 1 is known.
In the vehicular display device in the related art, a combiner which is attached to a vehicle compartment side surface of a windshield receives display light emitted from the display device installed below the windshield and reflects the display light to a driver side, and the driver can see a virtual image which is obtained being enlarged by the reflection and overlaps scenery in front of the windshield.
In the combiner, an arc-shaped first optical surface which has a set magnification of a front surface thereof to exceed 1 time the outside of the windshield with respect to the driver, and can notice a first virtual image of the display light, is formed. In addition, an arc-shaped second optical surface in which a rear surface receives the display light emitted from the display device and reflects the display light to the driver side, and which can notice a second virtual image in which the size and a position thereof match those of the first virtual image on the outside of the windshield with respect to the driver.